User talk:Twilightwizard0309
Yet, you're still my brother, sorry I called you a Tyrant... My Widdle Killing Machine OF COURSE WE DAMN WANT YOU HERE! I mean, you couldn't have known what Guy was going to do, and it's no problem to us. We're all jumping, and if Guy comes, he's getting a permanent ban from me. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 00:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) KP made you an admin, Flash?--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 00:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I did, but Ricco, I was upset at Kagimizu too...I spoke with him and he won't do it or I'll ban him. My Widdle Killing Machine You are wrong, You thought Guyviroth was right for the job but he instead, he kills it, you are still my brother, no matter what, you forgave me for that time where I was trying to get back at CG.. My Widdle Killing Machine Indeed. There's a chance that CG and Matt will return...to face a tonne of banhammas! We'll stop all trolls from coming, and that includes the one now running SFW. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 01:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) We'll banhammer then together, you are no worthless speck, you're an important figure and impact in my life... My Widdle Killing Machine If it weren't for you bud, SFW would still have a Pain in the Ass My Widdle Killing Machine Concerning your Userpage... You're WRONNNGG!!! We can refresh our lives here, and I don't believe that any of this is your fault.--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 01:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't hate you. Sure, I'm annoyed, but that's annoyance. You're my friend. I read on your talk page how I helped you, and I still trust you. You made a mistake. Granted, it was a big one, but a mistake none the less. I'm proud to still be able to call you, Kit, Gamer and KP my friends after all the crap I exploded with the last time Guy was like this. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 01:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Because you have the heart to apologize for your mistakes, and we have forgiven you. Guy believes he's a god who's always right. You're better than Guy. OVER 9000 times better!--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 01:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I always forgive you, Twi. Cause you're one of my collest friends ever. --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 01:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Si, Administration for you is complete, Humh Humh! My Widdle Killing Machine Of course! I mean, we aren't going to let you just GO, you're a great admin! [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 02:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sig test: --Money Maker' 02:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sig test --Money Maker' 02:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) IN-sane! My Widdle Killing Machine Sig test: --Money Maker' 02:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) at the .GIF I've always wondered how to do that.. My Widdle Killing Machine I was just commenting on your Sig. My Widdle Killing Machine Yo Twi. We're trying to save the SFW and get everything to calm down. So, we need your help over there. The first thing you can do is demote Guy. No-one's happy with his adminship, and he didn't get it properly. So, if you could do that, it would bring the wiki one step closer to peace and quiet.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Twi, you really need to do something about Guy! He's driving everyone off! He's even cursing freely and uncensored! Please Twi, if anything can make up for what's happened, it's getting rid of the biggest pain in the @$$ the SFW has ever known! Please Twi, do something about Guy!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, for whatever reason Gen won't do anything about it! And sorry to disappoint you Twi, but once you become a crat, it's for good! You can still do something about this! So please Twi, keep the SFW from falling apart!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Please Twi!! Your friends and the SFW need you!! I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry I made you lose confidence in your adminship, but you're one of the only two people who can do anything about this!! I'm trying to convince Gen, but I'm not getting anywhere!! *puts head on floor* I'm bgging you Twi, SAVE THE SONIC FANON WIKI!!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) TWI PLEASE!!!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Twi, we won't have to deal with Guy anymore if we don't talk to him. Gen's going to try to talk to him, so please, come back to the SFW! :( Shima the Hedgehog 02:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) No, you won't. Shima the Hedgehog 16:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Oi.... Shima the Hedgehog 16:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) YOUR fault? I was catching up on what was being talked about here. I saw that you thought this restart was your fault. DOn't know i you still think that, but... I personally think that it's guyvidiot's fault. He flaunted his authority he should not have retained after his manth-long ban to harrass nikkie, then when i got after him for that, he banned me for harrassing behavior. I could'nt come back for a long time, because it affected me emotionally. But i personally hold you in high regard. THat's all. Pleez Clik Mai Blogz. Pleez. 17:41, March 30, 2010 (UTC)